Stacy's Mom
"Stacy's Mom" is a song by American rock band Fountains of Wayne, released as the lead single from their third studio album, Welcome Interstate Managers, on September 29, 2003. "Stacy's Mom" appeared in the Top 40 of the Billboard Hot 100 chart (No. 21) and was one of the first songs to reach the No. 1 spot on the "Most Downloaded Songs" list of the iTunes Music Store. It reached No. 11 in the UK Singles Chart. It was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Vocal Pop Performance at the 2004 awards. The video reached No. 1 on both MTV's TRL and VH1's VSpot Top 20 Countdown. The song was included on the setlist for Guitar Hero: Van Halen as a guest act. It also appeared in the 4th episode of the 1st season of the television series Psych, Woman Seeking Dead Husband, Smokers Ok, No Pets. The song ranks No. 350 on Blender's 500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born1 and No. 88 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the '00s.2 Texan rock band Bowling for Soup covered the song in 2011. The song was featured in a commercial for the Cadillac SRX. Contents 1 Composition 2 Chart performance 3 Music video 4 Influence of The Cars 5 Cover versions 6 Formats and track listing 7 Charts and certifications 7.1 Charts 7.2 Year-end charts 7.3 Certifications 8 References 9 External links Composition "Stacy's Mom" was written by Chris Collingwood and Adam Schlesinger. Stylistically it is power pop.34 In a 2014 interview with radio.com, Schlesinger said that he didn't expect the song to be a major success: "I wasn't confident at all about that, because I'd felt like there were a lot of songs already in our band's career that should've been hits in an ideal world. I didn't know which one had a better chance than another."5 The song drew heavy inspiration from Jennifer Coolidge's character Jeanine Stifler (aka Stifler's mom) in the American Pie (film series), as she is the original MILF Chart performance "Stacy's Mom" debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 the week of October 11, 2003 at number 59, making this their first song to appear on that chart.6 It entered the top 40 the week after by moving twenty-one spots to number 38 and moved nine spots to number 31 on the week of October 25, 2003.7 It peaked at number 21 the week of November 21, 2003 and stayed there for two weeks. It stayed on the chart for seventeen weeks.8 Music video The music video, directed by Chris Applebaum, features several comedic scenes illustrating the boy's attempts to get closer to Stacy's mother. The video begins with the boy (Shane Haboucha), Stacy (Gianna Dispenza) and some other children standing at a school crossing. Stacy's mother (Rachel Hunter) then pulls up in front of them to pick up Stacy. The boy and his friends gaze at her in awe. The boy later goes over to Stacy's house and is seen lying on a pool toy in her backyard swimming pool while wearing large, dark sunglasses. Through a window he sees Stacy's mother, and then watches her undress. Stacy gives the boy a bottle of soda and, as he sees Stacy's mother remove her bra, he spills soda on himself. As his eyes are hidden by his shades, Stacy laughs, thinking that he is just clumsy. After a scene with the band during the chorus, Stacy, in red heart-shaped sunglasses and swimsuit, is shown sunbathing while the boy mows her lawn. Stacy's mother comes out wearing just a towel and is given a massage on both her back and front. The masseur gives the boy a look of amusement, since he gets to look at Stacy's mother naked and the boy does not. The boy is distracted by the massage and ends up knocking over Stacy's birdhouse with the lawnmower. The video then cuts to him and Stacy watching Fountains of Wayne on TV, before the boy imagines Stacy's mother as a pole dancer teasing him. Near the end of the video, it is implied that the boy begins to masturbate by the bathroom window while Stacy's mother climbs out of the pool in her red bikini.9 Before he finishes, Stacy opens the bathroom door, ignoring a sign saying Ocupado, and catches him in the act. She quickly closes the door and starts smiling, implying that she believes the boy is masturbating to her and not her mother, supported by the fact she shows an obvious attraction to the boy throughout the video.10 Influence of The Cars Adam Schlesinger says "Stacy's Mom" was a tribute to The Cars, whose single "Just What I Needed" has an intro similar to "Stacy's Mom". Cars frontman Ric Ocasek thought that the intro was a sample from "Just What I Needed"11 but the band says they performed it in the studio and just "got it right." Fountains of Wayne had asked Ocasek to be in the video for the song. Schlesinger explains that while Ocasek claims that he "politely declined", he actually just never responded to the request. Schlesinger holds no ill feelings and expresses the highest regard for Ocasek.12 There are several references to The Cars in the video: a license plate reads "I ♥ RIC", a reference to Ric Ocasek; one of the boys in the opening scene has dark hair, sun glasses, and clothes such that he looks like an adolescent version of Ocasek; the trademark Elliot Easton "bouncing" (at approximately 1:15 into the video) and hairdo as he plays his guitar for The Cars; and the re-creation of the Fast Times scene, which featured The Cars' "Moving in Stereo". Further links to The Cars and New Wave music are given by the magazine Nu Wave that is featured in the video, the Roland Juno-6 keyboard (a synthesizer of the 1980s), and the record sleeve showing 'Stacy's Mom' in a car.13 Cover versions The song has been parodied on The Howard Stern Show to mock Wack Pack character Hanzi (Imran Kahn). It has also been performed by the band Bowling For Soup, and also by Postmodern Jukebox ft. Casey Abrams. A cover of the song by the Northeastern University pep band has become an unofficial theme song for the Northeastern Huskies men's ice hockey team. At each game, the pep band plays the song during a stoppage of play with the fan sections continuing to sing through the chorus without accompaniment once gameplay begins again.14 Formats and track listing Europe 7"15A. "Stacy's Mom" – 3:17B. "Trains and Boats and Planes" – 3:02UK CD (Enhanced)161. "Stacy's Mom" – 3:162. "Elevator Up" – 4:023. "Trains and Boats and Planes" – 3:024. "Stacy's Mom" (Video) – 3:16US CD (Promo)171. "Stacy's Mom" – 3:18 Charts and certifications Charts Chart (2003–04) Peak position Australia (ARIA)18 14 Canada (Nielsen SoundScan)19 13 Ireland (IRMA)20 9 Netherlands (Single Top 100)21 99 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)22 35 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)23 11 US Billboard Hot 10024 21 US Adult Top 40 (Billboard)25 20 US Alternative Songs (Billboard)26 31 US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard)27 3 Year-end charts Chart (2004) Position UK Singles (Official Charts Company)28 121 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)29 Gold 35,000^ United Kingdom (BPI)30 Silver 200,000double-dagger ^shipments figures based on certification alone double-daggersales/streaming figures based on certification alone References 1.Jump up ^ "The 500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born - Blender". Archived from the original on 28 December 2010. 2.Jump up ^ Anderson, Kyle (September 29, 2011). "U2, Rihanna, Amy Winehouse, Foo Fighters fill out VH1's '100 Greatest Songs of the '00s'". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved October 11, 2011. 3.Jump up ^ Johnson, Beth (13 June 2003). "Welcome Interstate Managers (2003) – Fountains of Wayne". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Retrieved 9 May 2014. 4.Jump up ^ Layman, Will (15 April 2007). "Fountains of Wayne: Too Smart to Be a Rock Band, Too Smart to Be Anything Else". PopMatters. Retrieved 9 May 2014. 5.Jump up ^ "Single Again: Fountains Of Wayne – ‘Stacy’s Mom’ / The Wonders – ‘That Thing You Do’ « Radio.com". 6.Jump up ^ Martens, Todd (October 2, 2003). "'Baby Boy' Holds Down Singles Chart Lead". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved September 21, 2014. 7.Jump up ^ Martens, Todd (October 16, 2003). "'Baby Boy' Fends Off Singles Chart Challenges". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved September 21, 2014. 8.Jump up ^ "Fountains of Wayne - Stacy's Mom". aCharts.us. Retrieved September 21, 2014. 9.Jump up ^ Fountains of Wayne. Stacy's Mom. Virgin Records/EMI Music. Event occurs at 3:00–3:08. 10.Jump up ^ Fountains of Wayne. Stacy's Mom. Virgin Records/EMI Music. Event occurs at 3:08–3:17. 11.Jump up ^ 1 (This is more likely similar to the intro of "Best Friend's Girl", and "Just What I Needed" combined). Fountains of Wayne US, "February 8, 2006 – Ric Ocasek" 12.Jump up ^ Interview with Adam Schlesinger, May 2007 =) 13.Jump up ^ "Left of The Dial". Retrieved 2006-08-16. 14.Jump up ^ http://www.northeastern.edu/news/2016/03/at-hockey-games-stacys-mom-has-got-it-goin-on-2/ 15.Jump up ^ "Fountains Of Wayne - Stacy's Mom (Vinyl)". Discogs. Retrieved September 21, 2014. 16.Jump up ^ "Fountains Of Wayne - Stacy's Mom (CD)". Discogs. Retrieved September 21, 2014. 17.Jump up ^ "Fountains Of Wayne - Stacy's Mom (CD)". Discogs. Retrieved September 21, 2014. 18.Jump up ^ "Australian-charts.com – Fountains of Wayne – Stacy's Mom". ARIA Top 50 Singles. 19.Jump up ^ Andrew Leahey. "Fountains of Wayne - Awards". AllMusic. 20.Jump up ^ "Irish Singles Chart - Fountains of Wayne - Stacy's Mom". IRMA. 21.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Fountains of Wayne – Stacy's Mom" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. 22.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Fountains of Wayne – Stacy's Mom". Top 40 Singles. 23.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2004-03-20" UK Singles Chart. 24.Jump up ^ "Fountains of Wayne – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Fountains of Wayne. Retrieved October 17, 2015. 25.Jump up ^ "Fountains of Wayne – Chart history" Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Fountains of Wayne. Retrieved October 17, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ "Fountains of Wayne – Chart history" Billboard Alternative Songs for Fountains of Wayne. Retrieved October 17, 2015. 27.Jump up ^ "Fountains of Wayne – Chart history" Billboard Pop Songs for Fountains of Wayne. Retrieved October 17, 2015. 28.Jump up ^ "End of Year Charts: 2004" (PDF). UKChartsPlus. Retrieved February 24, 2016. 29.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2004 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. 30.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Fountains of Wayne – Stacy's Mom". British Phonographic Industry. Enter Stacy's Mom in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Silver in the field By Award. Click Search External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:2003 songs Category:2003 singles Category:2004 singles Category:Fountains of Wayne songs Category:Virgin Records singles Category:Music videos directed by Chris Applebaum Category:Songs written by Adam Schlesinger Category:Songs written by Chris Collingwood Category:Sexuality and age Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Torch songs